You Wanna Be Somebody! (Old Version)
by SkipStarboard
Summary: This is old and whatever go read the new version "Take Back the Halcyon Days!"
1. Chapter 1: Show Time

Chapter 1: Show Time

A/N: Okay, so this is my first story on this site, WOOT! Hm, I don't really know what to say other than I hope you enjoy and please review? Of course I will not tolerate flames because why? So the Zelda in my story isn't like any Zelda from the Legend of Zelda franchise, this Zelda is one I created but of course the character herself belongs to someone else! Ho-hum I believe that is all for now, oh and for future reference this story will become very dark…so dark you'll need a torch to read it hahahahaa... That's not really something to laugh about is it? Anyway, its show time my friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers.

It was the 100th annual Smash Brothers Tournament and all of the fighters were polishing their weapons and or psyching themselves up for the tournament. Master Hand decided to change up the normal routine of the past victor fighting the current one into a fans favorite and least favorite battle. The lineup for the battle that is going to kick off the tournament is the most loved Samus Aran, the second most loved Ike, the third most loved Fox McCloud, and lastly the most hated Zelda. Everyone busted out into laughter and boo's when they saw Zelda being the most hated, that was something they all could agree with. The girl was weak and everyone hoped she'd just disappear from Smash Brothers forever but they would soon regret ever thinking ill of the princess.

"Damn Fox, guess who's on top a fuckin' gain?" Samus gloated pointing both thumbs at herself.

"Fuck off already Samus" Fox barked trying to hold back his anger for being third most liked.

Ike listened to the fighters and simply shrugged off the two's arrogant behavior but couldn't help smile knowing that he was second most loved in the battle lineup today. "Where the fuck is that got damn princess though? The fights 'bout ta start not like it'll matter much, she'll be the first to go down. Samus laughed while swimming in the arrogance she was emitting. "How the hell should I know, probably killed 'erself from seeing the battle lineup can't blame her though." Fox smirked. "Don't worry I tried but the noose broke." Zelda spat her words oozing with sarcasm and malice. The three fighters stared in shock at the princess with their mouths wide open, surprised at the person that stood before them. Samus couldn't help but get an eye full of the sexy desert that stood before her.

Zelda looked much different from what everyone was used too, she wasn't wearing a dress nor was she wearing her beloved crown. She was wearing black cat suit pants with grey knee plates, and for shoes she wore black knee high cuffed boots. Around her waist was a worn out burgundy waist cape that has a giant golden triforce on the back. On her torso she wore a black sleeveless cat suit shirt that buttoned together on her left side giving it a mad scientist look. Her left arm was covered in bloodstained bandages and her hand in a black cuffed fingerless glove that went up to the middle of her forearm. On the top of the glove is a transparent orb that transitions through the colors green, red and blue that oozed with power and her fingers were completely bandaged. Her right arm had bandages up to the elbow, while the shoulder down was covered in tattoos that were in a language no one could recognize. She wore the same black cuffed fingerless glove on her right hand and the bandages on her fingers started from the proximal phalanges up, but the back of her glove was cut out into a square shape so that the triforce on the back her hand could be seen.

Around her neck she wore a long royal blue scarf with ancient glyphs scrawled upon it which went down to her knees. Her eyes were different as well, her left eye was a brilliant gold and the right eye was a deep bloody crimson. Over her left eye she had three long scars that started from her forehead down to her chin and she had another two scars that went from her cheek bone, over her nose and ended at the end of her nostril. Her hair was different as well instead of brown it was a pale blonde, her bang rested on her right eyelid and completely covers her left eye. The length of her hair was to her mid back and she had a braid in the back that went down to her knee which was covered in a forest green cloth and the tip of the braid had a sharp green, red and blue crystal that looked like it could slice through flesh easily. On her forehead she wore a black wrap with the tri force in the middle and the tied loose part of the wrap hung down on the right side of her head.

"Oh sweet mother of god!" Samus thought in her head completely awe stricken at how delicious Zelda looked.

Zelda walked further into the room and took a seat on the couch in front of the TV that was headlining what was going on outside. She slumped over and rested her head in her hand and began to stare off into space. "Uh, Princess?" Ike asked timidly.

"Whadd'ya want Ike?" Zelda asked roughly, her eyes still staring at an invisible canvas.

"The match is about to start." Ike answered taken a back at the roughness of the once elegant princess's speech.

"Yeah, yeah" Zelda said waving her hand signaling Ike to go away.

"Now, where are your manners princess? Back in fuckin' Hyrule?' Samus asked with an arrogant and sarcastic tone snapping out of her explicit Zelda daydream.

"I could ask you the same thing Samus." Zelda retorted condescendingly, thinking about calling out how obvious Samus was while checking her out a while ago but decided against it and began to get ready for the match instead.

Zelda tied white bandages onto her right thigh and then buckled three sleeves of black needles over the bandages. She then grabbed her sheathed long sword and clasped the two straps that hung off her blade onto her belt that allowed her sword to hang freely. She then grabbed two sleeves holding 4 long kunai knives and put one on each shoulder clasping the two belts together on her back and abdominal areas allowing the blades to securely rest on her sides. Lastly she tied a black half mask onto her face and an oni half mask on top of the black one. After all of her equipment was on and adjusted she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword making the three skulls with horns protruding out of their foreheads hanging from it clank together almost as if it was signaling that she was done with preparations.

"What the hell is up with all those weapons Zelda?!" Samus yelled flabbergasted at the princess's new look and all the weaponry she was now sporting

"And here I thought that I packed awfully light this trip" Zelda answered mockingly pointing to the hidden needles on her left glove.

"Just 'cause you have a whole arsenal doesn't mean you're gonna…"

"Save it." Zelda interrupted touching the orb on her left glove summoning shackles with 3 chain links onto both wrists and ankles.

"ATTENTION ALL BRAWLERS, ATTENTION ALL BRAWLERS! IF YOU ARE SCHEDULED TO FIGHT TONIGHT PLEASE HEAD TO THE PREP ROOM!" the intercom instructed.

Samus gritted her teeth while summoning her armor and stormed off; Fox cocked his gun and smirked at Ike and Zelda as he turned to leave. Ike placed his hand on his heart and closed his eyes as if he was praying and once he was done he left. Zelda stood still looking at her name under "Most Hated" on the TV; she felt rage exploding like fireworks in her chest. She raised her right hand to her face and recited a silent spell which caused the poor TV to explode into smithereens. Zelda scoffed and flicked her bangs out of her eyes at the pathetic sight and left the waiting room, determined to prove all those who mock her wrong.

She exited the waiting room and went towards the prep room, feeling the presence of her inner demons clawing at her sanity. "Will you even be able to win?" a demonic voice purred in her head. "Damn right I will. I have too." Zelda growled back. "Let's hope your blade doesn't falter this time." The demon chuckled with a seductive tone to it. She winced and shook her head of that disgustingly alluring voice and entered the prep room.

"You look quite different Princess Zelda did something happen?" a nurse asked. Zelda hummed her response ignoring the second half of the nurse's observations and sat down on the checkup table. "So how have you been these past 2 years?"

"I've…" Zelda trailed off plagued by the tragedies that unfolded during the past two years.

"Princess?" the nurse asked a little concerned.

Zelda snapped out of her dark reverie and gave a gentle smile to the nurse, "I've been fine, thank you for asking."

"Uhm, okay, I'm glad to hear it." The nurse chuckled awkwardly trying to wash her mind of the scary face Zelda was making just seconds prior. The nurse ran just a couple of tests, checking vitals, heart rate and other minor things that mattered not to the still aloof princess.

"Well princess everything checks out, I'm glad that you've taken such good care of yourself over the past couples years and I'm even more so glad that you decided to compete in the tournaments again. I hope you dominate the competition this year." The nurse said with a giant smile and a double thumbs up hoping she could brighten the princess's mood even if just a little.

Zelda leapt off of the table and bowed her head at the nurse before exiting the room. I wonder if she was mocking me or if she was being genuine…" She shrugged off the thought before it grew into something bigger and was thankful to hear the fanfare of the intercom cut into her thoughts.

"OKAY, CONTESTANTS SAMUS, FOX, IKE, AND ZELDA PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE TELEPORTATION DOCK TO BEGIN YOUR MATCH!" The intercom instructed once more.

Zelda clenched her hands into white knuckled fists and made her way to the designated area. She opened the door and saw a glowing circle on the ground which she assumed was the teleporting mechanism. She entered the room and stood atop the glowing circle, she then punched her fist into her other hand. "It's show time." Zelda said with a giant grin across her face before being teleported into the stadium.

A/N: So, what did you think of the new Zelda? Purdy cool eh? Well next chapter showcases how badass Zelda really is, please review and shit, it'd be much appreciated.

-Skip


	2. Chapter 2: Violet Hyacinths

Chapter Two: Violet Hyacinths

A/N: I wasn't very specific about what kind of blade Zelda has but she has a long katana with a black blade with reddish rust and bloody bandages wrapped around it in random places giving it a tainted, evil look. Her blade is essentially longer than herself it is 188 cm or (6'2") long bust she wields it very well. I'll explain the three skulls later but yeah, her sword was the only thing I wanted clear up and specify! Enjoy and please review if you'd like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Brothers!

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

"HELLO FANS OF SMASH BOTHERS!" the commentator yelled with glee. The crowd roared in response it's believed that someone actually floated out into space because of how excited they were.

"Today we have a very special treat for you, I know you guys are probably wondering what you did to deserve a reward. Well, you guys earned this treat because of how loyal you have been to the combatants of Smash Brothers Brawl." The commentator said in an exaggerated heartfelt voice making the crowd swoon.

"What bullshit." Zelda mumbled, tightly gripping the hilt of her long katana ready to fight.

"This year we listened to your opinions and set up a whole line up with the combatants you love and the combatants you hate. So, for the first week we will have one battle each day featuring the most loved and the most hated fighters of your choosing! But that's not the best part you will be able to spend a whole day with the contestant you voted for if they come out victorious read the guidelines on our website for more details!"

Samus stood there doing adjustments on her armor, with her thoughts being filled with the beautiful Zelda "Zelda" Samus said under her breath with a tiny smile on her face. She hadn't seen the girl in two years and wasn't expecting to ever see her again so this was pretty exciting for the mercenary. Samus smacked her helmet trying to psych herself up and worry about slaughtering her opponents like cows. "But Zelda though" she thought staring dreamily into her triple "X" fantasy.

"Well, I'm sure all of you loyal fans are ready to see the combatants you picked to kick off the 100th Annual Smash Brothers Tournament!" the commentator yelled spinning his arm around as if he was some kind of helicopter. First we have our beloved armored space mercenary SAMUS ARAN! Samus teleported onto the stadium and pointed at the fans in the stands which brought about a nuclear explosion of praise. "Aww yeah, who's the shit!" Samus thought to herself swimming in the praise she was receiving.

Second it's our newcomer that apparently hit our hearts in all the right places, Ike! Ike teleported into the stadium and placed one hand onto the hilt of his sword and used his other hand to wave at the crowd. The girls lost their got damn minds when they saw him and their boyfriends or husbands had to respect that, dude has mad props.

Thirdly, we have the fox that flew his ship into our lives and we have forever let him park there, Fox McCloud! Fox teleported into the stadium with his back turned towards the crowd and he turned his head to smirk at the fans with the famous flash of his pearly whites. If you thought the crowd couldn't get any more stupid you are wrong. The crowd was one step away from jumping out of their seats and into the arena to grab any article of clothing they could snatch off of these poor fools.

Zelda felt a pain in her heart because she knew that she wasn't going to be praised, and she wasn't going to bask in the sunlight of platonic affections. No one liked her and that was just the painful truth, she wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to assassinate her as soon as she appeared into the stadium. "Let's just get this over with, eh Demon of the Pit?" Zelda said to her sword. "Please my little dove would you call me Cerberus already?" the katana cooed." The warrior ignored her blade and was plagued by more dark thoughts. How much longer will she have to face each day being hated? What is she even trying to prove in the first place? She's been asking herself these questions ever since she got to Smash City and the answer is always the same, to prove that you are somebody. She chuckled at how minor and vague the answer sounded but it was still enough to get her here. "How pathetic." She scoffed. The twenty-one year old looked up at the light shining down on her, "I must be next" she thought to herself not sure if she should be excited or ready to crawl into a corner and die.

"Lastly we have our uhm..." the commentator stopped trying to understand what was on the cue cards and if it was appropriate to say but the guy running the show shot him the "okay" sign. "Sorry 'bout that folks just had a little brain fart." The commentator chuckled nervously. "Lastly we have the Exiled Princess of Hyrule, Zelda! The crowd stopped cheering and wore a face of bemusement with the combatants following suit. The exiled princess then teleported into the stadium and gave everyone a confused look as they stared at her like she was some new undiscovered species.

Samus's heart all but shattered when she heard that Zelda was no longer a princess and even worse she was exiled from her kingdom, the mercenary wanted nothing more than to give Zelda a giant bear hug. "Stop acting like you guys give two shits about me and start booing already!" Zelda growled at the crowd breaking the silence with her rough voice echoing throughout the stadium. The crowd immediately shut their agape jaws and began booing at Zelda and screaming profanities that should never be repeated. Zelda maintained a cold atmosphere even though she was breaking down on the inside. Someone even had the nerve to throw his soda cup at her but he was too far away so it ended up hitting an innocent bystander.

"All right fans calm down. We came to see a fight so let's see a fight!" the commentator roared causing all the boo's prior to turn into roars of excitement.

Zelda tapped the toe of her boot on the ground and then placed her hand on the hilt of Cerberus. She squeezed the grip and a furious dark aura rushed over her and disappeared as quickly as it came, she was ready to kill. Samus lifted her cannon arm and aimed it at each one of her opponents in a taunting fashion then got ready to dominate like always. Fox cocked his gun and remained standing with his back towards his opponents which was highly disrespectful to a warrior so know that Zelda took note of this. Ike bowed to each of his opponents respectfully and took up a defensive stance.

The arena began to change, without a second glance Zelda recognized this fighting stage as Hyrule Castle. Zelda scoffed and ran her fingers through her bang like she always did when she was bothered, even Samus thought this to be a low blow. "Well brawlers, hold nothing back this is a Sudden Death battle so you'll need every means afforded to you to win. If you have no questions or concerns let…THE BATTLE COMMENCE!" The commentator roared so loud that is was as if he was letting the heavens know the battle was starting. The four brawlers shook off all outside distractions and began their struggle for supremacy.

Before moving Zelda took note of her surroundings, Ike was behind her and Samus and Fox were in front of her. Still feeling disrespected by Fox earlier she decided to go after him first. The exiled warrior took out her sword and slammed it into the ground creating a giant black shockwave aimed straight at Fox. Fox chuckled and activated his reflective shield but little did he know he was doing exactly what Zelda wanted. The warrior teleported ahead of her shockwave and slashed at Fox making him drop his shield so he could dodge it; "Gotcha" Zelda said before doing a backflip over the shockwave that hit Fox head on throwing him out of the arena.

Zelda not dwelling on her success she turned around to guard against Ike who had attacked with a strong downward slash. The warrior held her free hand on the blade ridge of her katana and pushed with all of her might to get some distance between Ike and herself. But before she could finish him off she heard Samus's cannon charging behind her head. "Any last words?" Samus taunted but before she could fire she felt a blade piercing her abdomen. Zelda twisted the blade for effect and ripped the sword out, then span on her heel cutting Samus's cannon arm off. "I don't but do you?" Zelda growled, kicking Samus hard in the chest causing her to slide on the ground.

"Aw what the fuck!" Samus screamed in pain, gripping the nub that was once her arm. Samus stood up and ran at Zelda in a fit of rage and began throwing random kicks and punches that Zelda had no problem dodging. "I have to time this just right" Zelda thought. The warrior began to pummel the one armed mercenary with heavy body blows causing dents in her armor. "Did you forget about me?!" Ike roared with his blade drawn back ready to cut Zelda in half. Zelda sent a staggering spin kick to Samus's helmet just in time to meet Ike's sword with her own.

The exiled warrior was now in a heated battle between two people, sending punches at Samus and blocking slashes from Ike. Zelda drop kicked Ike in the chest making him stagger backwards and Zelda turned around to give Samus her full attention. The mercenary threw a punch at Zelda's face which she caught and snaked Samus around behind her. "Agh! Who taught…you…to be so…." Samus choked, trailing off into unconsciousness because she had been stabbed in the chest by a sword thrust from Ike. The warrior let go of Samus's lifeless body causing her to slide off of Ike's blade. Ike stared incredulously at the exiled warrior amazed at how sharp her senses were but also afraid at how deadly accurate she was.

Zelda let a sadistic toothy grin decorate her face as she span her blade and flicked off the blood that coated it. Afterwards the warrior picked up Samus's lifeless body by her helmet and dragged her to the edge of the arena and dropped her into nothingness. "Well, now you've got my full attention Ike." Zelda informed with a sadistic tone. Ike snapped out of his daze and gripped his sword tightly trying to stop his hands from shaking in fear. The exiled warrior dashed toward Ike throwing her needles 5 at a time, he had trouble keeping up with blocking them. Zelda then jumped in front of him slashing downwards with enough force to push Ike knee high into the ground. The warrior then did a backflip and dashed forward with a horizontal slash that made Ike's blade begin to crack.

Samus laid there in the regeneration room and watched the battle unfold, "Holy fuck Zelda, can't you see the poor guy shit his pants?" Samus chuckled.

"Like you have room to talk." Fox spat, irritated that he got taken out so easily.

"Well at least I lasted longer than you, that in it self's a victory." Samus mocked sticking her tongue out at Fox.

"Shut up already." Fox sighed rolling his eyes and crossing his arms in defeat.

Ike stood hunched over blood pouring out of him like sweat; his body was riddled with needles and slashes that fumed with darkness. Zelda flicked her left hand at Ike making four needles tied to string fly out of her glove and attach to his torso. The exiled warrior yanked Ike's body towards her like a rag doll and punched him with a golden triforce fist to the face. His body flew back but she then span him around slamming him through pillars and finally let his body go but with enough force that he slammed into a giant boulder. Zelda began to recite a silent spell and the loose rocks formed around Ike and exploded sending him to the edge of the cliff.

Ike held on to the cliffs edge for dear life praying that maybe he still had a chance to win, with that thought he found the strength to pull himself up. His hope died immediately when he saw Zelda's right arm turn a scorched black and the tattoo's glowing a fiery orange, reminding him of an active volcano. "Come." Zelda ordered. Ike feebly picked up his sword and held it weakly in front of him. "Die!" Ike yelled as he ran towards Zelda with his sword ready to pierce her heart. The warrior held her katana with one hand and ran her free hand up the long blade to the tip causing the blade to emanate a smoky black aura. Ike thrusted forward with all of his might praying the attack would land but alas Zelda's dark blade completely shattered his own. "Time to finish this huh, Ike?" Zelda whispered in his ear playfully as she powered up her final punch.

Her right arm became engulfed in a black and red flame that took the form of a demonic dog head around her fist and sent a fiery uppercut that connected perfectly with Ike's jaw sending him flying with a pillar of flame flowing under him, making Ike resemble a rocket. Zelda began shaking her arm of the flame and smoke that engulfed it and looked down at the giant crater that the punch created, "I lost control again." She whimpered silently.

"Zelda the Exiled Princess of Hyrule has won the battle!" the commentator screamed on the top off his lungs. The crowd began to chant Zelda's name with enchantment and awe, the exact same crowd that had cursed her name earlier. "I thought you guys hated me" Zelda murmured, crossing her arms in an unamused manner. The commentator walked up to Zelda and presented her with the "Sudden Death Champion" trophy which she took hesitantly. "Do you have anything you want to say to your new fan base?" The commentator asked his voice laced with hope.

"You guys booed me earlier so don't think I'm going to fall for your fake praise." Zelda stated, turning on her heel and taking her leave from the stadium.

"There you have it folks, you guys have a lot of ground to cover if you want Zelda to like you!" The commentator scolded.

"I don't even want this stupid trophy" she whined dropping the trophy somewhere, Zelda had already forgotten. "I should go visit Samus and apologize about earlier. I can't believe I let her get out of hand like that and on Samus no less." "Did I not give the crowd a good show?" the demonic voice purred. "I just thought that it was an appropriate display of dominance." Zelda gripped her head in pain and staggered into a wall leaning against it for leverage. "I didn't need your help Cerberus, I had things under control." The warrior panted having trouble maintaining her balance and vision. Cerberus's voice was abnormally painful to listen to sometimes, especially after she takes control of Zelda's body.

"Listen my little dove, you and I are one with each other now, a sword is just an extension of one's soul, we are no different." Cerberus cooed matter-of-factly. "Now I will admit we have a perfect equilibrium between the two of us but sometimes I want to have a little fun too."

"Have your fun with anyone but Samus, save it for Link and Ganondorf." Zelda ordered regaining her bearings.

"Oh fine my little dove." Cerberus complied sweetly.

Zelda sighed and rubbed the back of her head trying to forget the conversation, "I should get Samus some flowers." Zelda has always had a soft spot for Samus, a soft spot that could be called "love" anyway. So, the exiled warrior left the stadium and went on the hunt for a credible flower shop at so late at night.

"Holy fuckin' prostitutes batman, what the hell did we just watch?" Samus yelled staring at Fox with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"You ask me these fucking questions like I am all knowing or somethin', and what the hell is up with that phrase weirdo." Fox answered with an irritated tone.

"You're just butthurt you fuckin baby." The mercenary taunted, wiping her eyes like a baby to get her point across.

Zelda left the flower shop she found by luck with violet hyacinths in hand and headed back to Smash Mansion. "Shiiiiiiit, now that I'm getting close I don't think this is a good idea anymore." "Oh come on little dove you only cut off her arm it'll be fine." Cerberus chuckled. "Easy for you to say." Zelda sighed staring at her katana hoping for a playful retort that never came. The warrior finally arrived at the regeneration room and watched silently at Samus and Fox going back and forth at each other when Fox stopped abruptly casting his gaze at Zelda, Samus following suit.

"Oh, um, hey." The warrior stammered, with an awkward wave and holding up the hyacinth she bought for Samus.

Samus smiled warmly at the younger woman, "hey."

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

A/N: I'm sorry if the wording is weird for you but the way I write is pretty much a representation of how I myself speak, so if you have any troubles with chapters after this do not hesitate to put me in the electric chair. Also, you are probably wondering why Zelda has such a dark weapon, well that comes later. Until next time, stay alive and well.

-Skip


	3. Chapter 3: Night Terror

Chapter Three: Night Terror

A/N: _Things in Italics is a point of view switch and a dream sequence. _The dream Zelda has hints at rape so just a heads up but everything else is safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.!

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

"Oh, um, hey." Zelda stuttered as she awkwardly held out the violet hyacinths.

"Hey" Samus replied with a warm smile.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Fox grunted rolling his eyes and folding his arms.

"Please ignore sour pussy over there, he pissed and took a shit in his diaper so he's a little grumpy." Samus insulted waving off his existence.

Fox stayed quiet, he had absolutely no comeback for such a mean and embarrassing insult such as that. Zelda chuckled silently at the relationship between Samus and Fox; they were always poking fun at each other but still had each other's back when it counted. "Well are you gonna stand there all day or are you going to sit down?" The mercenary asked lazily. "Oh, uh yeah, sorry." Zelda apologized immediately pulling up a chair next to Samus's bed. Before she sat down she realized that she was still in full fighting gear and chuckled nervously at her carelessness.

"You seem a bit tense ev'rything okay?" Samus asked concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Zelda said unbuckling the two straps that held her katana up and placed the colossal blade against the wall. She hoped that Samus would drop the subject not wanting to talk about the demon that she had become one with. "Oh here, these are violet hyacinths they mean forgiveness and stuff." The exiled warrior said nervously then handed them to Samus.

"They're beautiful, but why d'ya need my forgiveness?" Samus asked genuinely curious, taking the flowers from Zelda.

"Well, I was overly vicious during the match and I ended up doing unnecessary things." Zelda answered ashamed and began rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey now, no need to apologize for dominating, though it was really sweet of you to have brought me these flowers." The mercenary said placing her hand on Zelda's cheek gently. "Now buck up, a strong warrior doesn't wear shame on 'er face got it?"

The warrior looked at Samus with sweet eyes, and chuckled. "Whatever loser." Zelda joked wanting to get one good wisecrack in for the day. She wasn't one to brag but sometimes (like now) she couldn't help herself. However Samus's words did mean the world to her, regardless of how hard she tried to play it off.

"Hardy har har asshole." Samus retorted with a chuckle while gently pushing Zelda's cheek with her fingers.

"So I've been wondering the hell is up with that goliath of a sword. How do you even use it, it's bigger than you!" Samus inquired with a look of disbelief while pointing at Cerberus.

Zelda chuckled at Samus's dumbfounded face before answering. "Well, the way I take it out is when I push down on the handle the sheath opens up to where the blade slides out downward and I guide it the rest of the way out of the sheaths opening. It'd be a problem if I held the sheath in my hand like most swordsman, I'd be risking timing things wrong and cutting off my fingers. So, that's why it hangs on two straps behind me, so my blade and I can remain unharmed." Zelda explained.

"Huh, that's a pretty nifty mechanism Zelda; you have this swordswoman thing down to a science." Samus complimented with an encouraging smile.

"Y'know it's really nice talking to you when you aren't insulting me every other sentence, so I don't know how to react to your compliments." Zelda deadpanned, crossing her arms.

"Eh?! Uh hey, I um sorry." Samus whimpered in defeat.

"I just wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten." Zelda stated sternly, standing up from her chair and putting it back where it belonged. "Anyways I bes' be going now, I'm worn."

"Wha?! But you just got here Zelda!" The mercenary whined. "I wanna talk some more, like a whole lot more!"

"It's a pity isn't it?" Zelda said teasingly as she grabbed her blade and headed to the door. "Ga night Samus, you too Fox." Zelda waved as she left the regeneration room.

"Damn you got straight rejected, that really sucks." Fox guffawed heartily.

"Shut the fuck up and die already." Samus snarled, instantly sent into a rage at Fox's comment.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you, honest." Fox apologized feeling terrible.

"Y'think she'll ever forgive me enough to be mine? Samus whispered, more to herself than anything.

Fox chuckled softly and gave Samus a somber half smile, "Stop askin' me questions like I know everything, idiot."

Samus smiled at Fox's words because it gave way to hope that she still had a chance with Zelda no matter how little hope it actually was. She had always loved the used to be princess but couldn't help but act harshly toward her back when she was weaker. Insulting the younger woman was just a way for her to ignore her own insecurities and claim dominance over at least one thing in her life. But now that Zelda was strong, Samus was afraid that she was going to be cut off without a second thought. The mercenary sighed, staring at the flowers the warrior had given her earlier and ran her calloused fingers against the smooth petals. "Forgiveness huh?"

Zelda held Cerberus firmly in the middle of the sheath so she could balance its weight and avoiding poking anyone who appeared behind her. The warriors mind was occupied by thoughts of Samus and the little conversation they had shared. Zelda's heart fluttered as she was reminded of the mercenary's calloused but smooth fingers caressing her cheek moments earlier. "Is my little dove thinking about her beloved?" Cerberus purred curiously. "She isn't my beloved, but yeah, I'm thinking about her." Zelda replied not wanting to argue with her blade. "Well if that's the case why didn't you just stay with her like she asked you too?" Cerberus questioned. "If I did, then wouldn't she see me as an easy lay? Plus we aren't here to find love, we are here to regain my honor and show the world that I am somebody." Zelda sighed; she was tired of thinking about such complicated things all the time. "But finding love would be a bonus, Samus would be a strong companion to have plus she'd be someone reliable to finally open up about that dark past of yours." Cerberus explained.

Zelda was too tired to argue about love and objective so she hummed a "yes" in response. After what seemed like forever Zelda finally reached her living quarters, she had already been in here once today so her belongings were already put away neatly. The warrior placed her blade on top of a dresser and put her other weapons including her half mask next to it. "Time for a nice shower then bed." Zelda sighed. She opened up one of the drawers of the dresser and pulled out a black wife beater with a blue triforce on the bottom left of the shirt and pulled out a pair of loose black pajama pants. She then went to another drawer to grab a pair of black panties and a white sports bra.

The warrior went into the bathroom and placed the articles of clothing on the counter next to the sink and turned on the shower. She took off her boots, scarf and waist cape, folding them neatly and placing them outside of the bathroom not wanting them to get damaged. She then took off the wrap around her forehead and the rest of her clothing, letting them fall carelessly on the bathroom floor. Zelda walked in front of the mirror and couldn't help but examine the scars that decorated her body.

The warrior had a scar that went completely around her neck that she always covered with her scarf. On her torso there was a giant "X" shaped scar that starts on both her left and right shoulder and goes down all the way to her hip bones. Over her heart she had a puncture scar that had one parallel to it on her back; it was a perfect circle and was the size of a cantaloupe. She winced when she examined the scars on her sides caused by sharp claws piercing her flesh during a terrible moment in her life.

The warrior finally tore her gaze from the scars she had gained and stepped into the shower, her long ears drooped in relaxation as the warm water hit her skin. "This is something that I can honestly say I missed" Zelda purred as she began cleaning herself. Moments later Zelda stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before getting dressed. The warrior got dressed then grabbed her dirty clothes and put them into the dirty clothes hamper before hopping onto her comfy king sized bed. "Now this is the life dammit." Zelda honestly missed the princess life, she was always promised shelter, food, water, clean clothes and a place to wash up. As a vagrant warrior nothing was promised usually a tree was your pillow and the dirt under your feet was your bed if you were lucky enough to get time to rest. Most of the time you didn't eat if you didn't hunt it yourself and having clean clothes was a scarce occurrence. Zelda sat up and sighed, she had forgotten to take off her left arm before showering again, she was just so excited. She scooted to the edge of her bed and detached her prosthetic arm; her arm was severed at the elbow and she was given an enchanted prosthetic arm that was made with ball joints so that she could move it as fluently as her right arm. She held the arm and grabbed a dry towel to wrap it in for the night so it could dry without problems.

The warrior touched the medal ring where the prosthesis attaches on her damaged arm and thought how lucky she was to run into a master of autonomy on her travels. She grabbed some bandages from a tiny leather pack she held her medical supplies in and wrapped the nub thoroughly and bit off the loose end with her teeth. With a yawn she dropped the roll of bandages on the floor and snuggled into her pillow, falling asleep instantly. Normally sleeping was something Zelda had come to hate but she was especially worn out today but unfortunately that didn't make the nightmares go away. "Sweet dreams, little dove." Cerberus whispered sweetly.

_I was standing in the hallway of my castle staring out of a window that only gave way to a heavy darkness, so dark that I could hardly even see the torches that were lit outside. All that I could hear is the furious storm raging outside and the constant boom of thunder. I turned away from the window and headed to my room, the castle was unusually silent despite the storm; it was as if I was the only one here. I didn't allow my curiosity to take control because the atmosphere was so uncomfortable that nothing good could come out of me snooping around._

_I pick up the pace because of how anxious I am, I'm running at this point I just want to find someone or for someone to find me, I'd be fine with either one. Finally, I reach my room and notice that the door is cracked, "I could have sworn I closed it, I always close it when I'm not there." I thought, the anxiety getting worse making me sweat and tremble. I look through the cracked door and it shared the same looming darkness that was outside. Hesitantly, I push open the door to see if anyone is in there but it was too dark to tell, it was clouding my senses. "Everything will be okay Zelda" _

_I walk into my room to be greeted by nothing but my own insecurities. "Silly me." I thought taking off my crown and gown. Someone grabs me and throws me down hard into the ground; my eyes are darting around the room as I rub the wound on my head. Before I could stand my bra and underwear are ripped off leaving me naked and vulnerable. "What's happening?!" I cried backing into a corner; it was so dark I could even see my hand in front of my face let alone another person. I pulled my knees up to my chest and continued to tremble in absolute terror, I tried to scream but the atmosphere was so stale it stifled all attempts to alert anyone near. _

_Someone, no, something was in here with me but what did it want with me? What did I do wrong? I felt a strong pressure around my ankles and I was pulled out of the corner with my legs forcefully spread wide open. "Oh no, oh please no." I whimpered tears pouring out of my eyes. The same pressure grabbed onto my arms and held them over my head; I was wide open and defenseless. "Goddesses in heaven please keep a watchful eye on me, allow me the strength…" I stopped abruptly to a sharp pain in my nether regions. The pain was unbearable it felt like I was going to be ripped in half and when I opened my mouth to scream a black tendril shoved itself inside. _

_Tears poured out of my eyes as I gagged for air something was invading my insides and when I thought I was going to die I felt another tendril invade my anus. I felt it rip as the tendril rubbed the raw flesh; I gagged in pain but to no avail. Before long, the black tendrils were in my ears and eyes. I was being raped by something, my body being washed over with waves of pain, I couldn't see nor could I hear I wanted to die. Before long I felt a cold liquid pour into me but it immediately felt like boiling lava. I gargled in pain because I couldn't scream, why is this happening?! Please just make it stop!_

Zelda shot up wide awake, shaking like a leaf, her eye's darted from side to side, her head was pounding and she was drenched in a cold sweat. She fell out of her bed trying to regain her composure but she was too disoriented, her breathing became rapid, Zelda was having a panic attack. "Little dove, your awake now!" Cerberus yelled. The vagrant was too far gone, she normally only had nightmares but tonight she had a night terror. Zelda stood up still shaking and her eyes wide, tears pouring down she flipped on the light. She looked around the room looking for that something that raped her in her sleep. "It was real, it did happen, didn't it?" Zelda whispered in fear. She finished searching the room but found nothing she sighed and began to laugh. "I'm so fucking pathetic."

"Little dove that's not true."

"Save it." Zelda spat walking into the bathroom to rinse her face in cold water. It felt like every time she took two steps forward she took a hundred steps back. "Fuck!" Zelda punched the bathroom counter and began to cry in frustration. Why couldn't she just be free of the fear that gripped her heart it's been two years now and considering where she had spent it, it's been a hundred years. Wiping her eyes of tears she cried for what seemed like hours she left the bathroom and went to the balcony, this was her favorite part of Smash mansion. The vagrant walked to the railing and leaned on it nestling her face into her forearm. Tears continued to fall burning her cheeks as she looked on into the starry night sky. "Someone, help me." She whimpered letting her knees give out, her hand still holding onto the rail and her head down. "Please."

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

A/N: All right, plot is being formed and deep, dark shit is being unraveled. I hope you like Samus's arrogant badass attitude, and Zelda's warrior body and stuff. Well stay coooooooool, you guys.

-Skip


	4. Chapter 4: Influenza?

Chapter Four: Influenza?

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is really disturbing, it involves a strange miscarriage like situation but the rest is fluffy like white cloud. Enjoy or don't, whichever one is morally acceptable.

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat do not own anything Smash Brothers!

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

Zelda stared at the door to her living quarters for hours, she didn't go back to sleep after the night terror she had. Every time she closed her eyes she felt a presence watching her and her eye lids would fly back open. After sitting cross legged for hours she got out of bed and went to shower so she could get ready for the day. "I feel like a pile of shit Cerberus, and what's worse is that I have a match today." Zelda complained. "And you look equally as terrible, maybe you should forfeit the match? Cerberus suggested.

"I couldn't do that if I wanted to, plus I was the one who signed up to fight Ness in the first place so I can't back down."

"Now, I understand where you are coming from little dove but you aren't in good health and that could cost you more than just the battle."

"I know but I can't back down, and I won't either."

Cerberus sighed in defeat, "Whatever you choose to do little dove I will be by your side every step of the way."

"Thank you so much, Cer."

"It is my pleasure little one."

Zelda walked into the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror, her skin was a pale grey, her eyes were bloodshot, she had black bags under both eyes and her blonde hair was disheveled. The warrior felt like she had a bad case of the flu. Her body ached and shivered, her head pounded, light irritated her eyes, her stomach churned, and she was delirious and disoriented. Everything right now just sucked ass, her body had been invaded by something and it felt like it was still there. It was like a giant parasite was in her core weighing her down and sucking up all of her energy.

While Zelda was in the shower, Cerberus was deep in thought trying to figure out what was plaguing her little dove. "I can sense a strange presence inside of her yet, I didn't feel anything inside of the room last night when she had woken up from her night terror. Surely, something did invade but not in the physical world perhaps in the dream world instead? But no one has practiced that kind of sorcery in millions of years, especially not after a law was passed banning it from the public. Even with that said only one name comes to mind, when I think of such forbidden magic being used to ail my little dove." The demon partially manifested into the room, her skin was as black as night, she had one golden eye similar to Zelda's left eye and a dark aura emanated from her body. Cerberus was the most beautiful of all demon empress's that ruled in the old world before being ruthlessly sealed into soul weapons.

The demon sauntered over to the bathroom door and phased through it like a ghost and stood in front of the shower. "I'll do a mild possession so I can observe that presence more thoroughly and kill it." Cerberus thought. It is true that Cerberus and Zelda's souls are one but their consciences are not so Zelda can still be possessed by the demon. Cerberus phased through the shower curtain, put her arms around her little dove's waist and entered her body. Zelda's body fumed with darkness and quickly dissipated before she could notice anything was amiss. "I know you hate when I do this but for this once please forgive me sweetie." Cerberus apologized silently, getting straight to work on finding and killing that evil presence.

Zelda didn't want to get out of the shower her body was warm and wasn't aching as much but she knew that the warm water would run out soon so she turned it off and got out. The warrior grabbed a towel for her hair and body, "I have to brush my stupid teeth." Zelda thought picking up her toothbrush and toothpaste. After brushing her teeth and drying off she put on some fresh clothes which consisted of a white wife beater, black cat pants deciding to keep it light today. "Shit my arm." Zelda hissed grabbing the bundled up towels that held her prosthesis and connected it the base. The warrior grabbed her long braid that was held inside of a forest green cloth tube and used a simple heat spell so that she didn't have to unravel it and dry it manually.

After she was done getting dressed she slipped on her boots and grabbed her black and yellow varsity jacket that had a giant triforce on the back and left the room. "I should probably grab a bite to eat, it may help my stomach." Zelda hoped while shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. The lights felt like the sun on her eyes causing her to hold her head down while she walked but the floor moving under her made her queasy. "I just can't win today can I?"

Zelda finally made it to the cafeteria and the smells of all the different foods made her cover her mouth and gag. "I'll grab an apple and eat in my room." Zelda quickly walked to the fruit kiosk and grabbed a red delicious apple before turning on her heel to leave. Before she could exit she slammed into a pair of soft breasts which to her delight belonged to Samus. "Yo." Samus greeted holding up her hand. Zelda staggered backwards almost falling but she regained her balance and sprinted out of the cafeteria. "If I don't get to my room I'm going to vomit everywhere." Zelda thought. "Rejected again? Fuck." Samus spat.

"I dunno Samus, Zelda didn't look like she was feeling all that well." Fox said reassessing the situation. "That used to be princess never ignores her Samus, no matter what.

"Our first sexual encounter and she had to be sick." Samus grumbled.

"I don't think you are focusing on the right thing Samus. Zelda looked like shit; maybe you should try and see what's up before her match t'day?"

"That's not a bad idea Fox, I'll catch her in the waiting room, she can't run away from me there."

"Uh, yeah whatever Samus, I'll save you a seat.

"You better get us kick ass seats or I'm gonna kick _your_ ass."

"Shut up aleady."

Zelda ran into her room and collapsed onto the floor she was breathing heavily and her temperature was rising. "Damn, what the hell is wrong with me?" she coughed. She ran into Samus and didn't even apologize, just ignored her and ran off. "I'll apologize to her later, and explain why I ignored her." Zelda pushed herself off of the floor and shakily walked to the front of her bed and sat down. The warrior stared down at the red apple and felt a wave of disgust crash over her. "There's no way I can eat this, but there's no way that I can fight if I don't." Zelda sighed and took a decent sized bite out of the apple.

She chewed slowly testing if it would be safe to swallow and once she gave herself the "okay" she swallowed. Almost instantly she felt her saliva turn acidic and ran into her bathroom without giving it a second thought. Zelda leaned over the toilet and began to heave violently until the tiny bit of apple finally came up. The warrior stood there staring at the regurgitated apple in astonishment, because it was covered in some kind of black liquid. She fell to her knees hovering over the toilet bowl with long strings of drool and blood dripping from her mouth. "The hell is inside of me?" she asked herself.

Breaking from her thoughts she flushed the toilet and walked to the sink to brush her teeth again. After spitting for the third time she looked in the mirror and noticed she looked much worse. "Eating only made me feel worse, go figure." Before leaving the bathroom she noticed her right eye was still red, back in Hyrule she used glamour magic to change her eye color so that no one would recognize her as the exiled princess. The warrior closed her eye and placed her fingertips gently atop of the eyelid and disabled the glamour magic. She opened her eye revealing a beautiful deep blue color.

Leaving the bathroom she noticed the time, she had to get ready for the match today that she will probably die in. Zelda held no positive thoughts for today's outcome but despite her reservations she put on her battle gear. Instead of her black headband she grabbed her most prized possession a black leather aviator helmet with goggles that had black circle lenses with gold rims. Samus had given it to her as a gift for her 18th birthday, but back then she didn't have much use for it unlike now as a warrior it became her trademark back in Hyrule. She put on the helmet that fit perfectly and let the straps hang loosely on both sides of her head.

Today she decided to go into battle with only her blade and one sleeve of needles; it was hard enough walking with a jacket on let alone a bunch of weapons. After she completed suiting up the warrior grabbed her blade and left for the stadium.

"Fox, I'm just gonna change before we head to the stadium, I'll meet ya in the courtyard all right?" Samus called out.

Fox waved his hand in response as he headed to their meeting place. Samus slipped out of her zero suit that she had become accustomed to sleeping in and grabbed a pair of skinny blue jeans with a hole in the right knee, a white V-neck t-shirt, a black studded belt and a pair of black leather mid-calf high combat boots. After getting dressed she grabbed a metal bracer that was a mix of red and orange with a glowing white circle in the middle and put it on her left wrist. She winced when she felt the bracer latch into her wrist permanently and to test if it still worked properly she touched it with her right hand that had a giant glowing white circle in the middle of her palm and 8 little circles surrounding it. As soon as she touched it she was clad in her Chozo armor, satisfied she slipped on her boots and grabbed her leather jacket. "Time to pay Zelda a little visit." Samus chuckled slipping on her jacket and heading towards the courtyard where Fox should be waiting for her.

Zelda walked into the waiting room inside the stadium and squatted down into the corner farthest away from the door she entered in. She nestled her face into her left forearm and held out her blade with her right arm helping her keep balance. On her way to the stadium she had to keep stopping so she could catch her breath. "I'm going to get my ass handed to me today." Zelda whimpered feeling warm tears caress her cheeks. "Hey asshole why did ya ignore me today rudeass the rude ass reindeer?" Samus joked. Zelda winced at Samus's rough voice making the tears more abundant. "I-I'm sorry." Zelda apologized in a broken tone.

"Uh, hey wait sunshine I was jus' messin." The mercenary tried to console the girl but to no avail. Samus didn't know what to do so she let instinct take over; the older women walked over to the girl and squatted next to her. She looked at Zelda's head and smiled goofily, "I got you that helmet didn't I?"

"Yeah, you got it for my 18th birthday; I've worn it every day since I became a warrior." Zelda answered her cheeks reddened and still wet with tears.

"That's motherfucking adorable." Samus couldn't help herself anymore, so she put her arm around Zelda's shoulders and pulled her close.

"It's my most prized possession in the whole world besides Cerberus.

"You mean that? Like you aren't just eggin' me on right, this is real?"

"As real as a heart attack" Zelda croaked, letting a weak smile play on her face.

"I'm flattered, uh wow, I don't know what to say.

Zelda leaned her head on Samus's shoulder, "You don't always have to reply to everything, you butt."

Samus began to laugh but it faded quickly when she finally noticed that Zelda really wasn't looking to hot today. The mercenary held her free hand up to the warrior's head, "Holy shit Zelda, you're running a high fever. There's no way you can fight today!"

"Who's gonna stop me?" Zelda coughed with a hint of irritation.

Samus sighed and looked up to the ceiling, "That's a trait I wish you could have avoided picking up."

"Look, I know you are worried and even I'm not sure about today but I came here to test my strength and if I can't overcome this then I should just go home and never come back."

"Babe listen, it's not the end of the world if you forfeit; besides it's not like it was up to you to get sick, the higher ups'll understand."

Zelda blushed at being called "babe" by Samus, it made her feel like they were a couple. "I'm not backing out Samus, I'm sorry."

"Okay, okay fine, I'll honor your wishes just this once if you promise me two things, okay?" Samus held up two fingers in front of Zelda to stress her point. "First is, you walk away from this match alive and second you are going to go out with me to have a drink when you feel better, deal?"

Zelda chuckled at how sweet and simple those demands were. "You have yourself a deal Samus." To seal the deal the warrior gently kissed the older woman's cheek. "Now it's set in stone 'babe'"

ATTENTION NESS AND ZELDA, PLEASE HEAD TO THE TELEPORTATION DOCK TO BEGIN YOUR MATCH!

Zelda smiled weakly and with Samus's help she stood up to leave. "Sunshine, before you leave." Samus grabbed Zelda's hand stopping her from leaving. "Yeah?" "That eye was red yesterday, and now it's that beautiful blue I've always loved, what did you do?" "Back in Hyrule I used glamour magic to change my eye color so no one could recognize me; I had just forgotten to deactivate the spell when I got here." "I see, well I have one more demand before your match care to hear it?"

"What is it?"

Samus snaked her arms around Zelda's waist and pulled her close looking deep into that beautiful ocean that is Zelda's eye. "You can change everything else but don't ever change those eyes I've fallen in love with." Samus then leaned down and gave the younger girl a gentle kiss upon her lips. The warrior couldn't believe what had just happened, but she leaned into the kiss nonetheless. "Well babe you have a match to win." Samus said pulling away from the kiss.

"Is it too late to forfeit?" Zelda asked still dazed from the kiss they had shared.

"You and I both know that's not something you want to do." Samus chuckled rubbing the back of her neck not meeting the younger girl's powerful gaze.

The warrior came back into reality hearing Samus's words and chuckled in embarrassment. "For once you're right, I'll see you after the match right?" Zelda asked pushing both pointer fingertips together shyly.

"Of course Sunshine, I'll meet you in the tunnel."

"Okay, until then, I love you." Zelda's eyes widened and she clasped her hands over her mouth in bewilderment; she could not believe she just said that. Before Samus could say anything back Zelda had already started sprinting towards the teleportation dock.

Samus's cheeks were as red as a ripe tomato but even so she whispered under her breath, "I love you too Zelda." The mercenary started heading towards the stands trying to make sense of everything that just happened, as happiness was bubbling in her chest. "Wait 'til Fox gets a load of this." Samus thought.

Zelda fell to her knees in exhaustion; she was really pushing her limits here. She used the door knob as a crutch to help her stand and went inside and leaned against the wall. "I kissed Samus's cheek, Samus told me she was in love with me then kissed me, and I told her that I loved her, all while being sick as a dog and before a match that I might die in. What kind of fucked up joke is this?" Zelda felt sadness invade her once ecstatic heart, she had to win so that she could be by Samus's side, and she had to kick this sickness as well. "I better get going." Zelda thought while taking her place onto the dock and teleporting into the arena.

Samus pushed through the crowd of overly hype fans and took her seat next to Fox with a giant smile on her face. "I just scored the jackpot you furry rat!" Samus screamed in excitement. "Why is everything you say to me an insult?" Samus ignored the question and stared at the arena intently. "Babe, you don't have to win, you just have to survive." Samus thought to herself as she started to feel anxiety take the place of her happiness.

Zelda teleported into the Arena and hunched over immediately, holding her stomach in pain. "Get it together Zelda, your better than this." She groaned. "Hey Ms. Zelda, you can forfeit if you're in pain." Ness mocked. Zelda scoffed and slowly pulled herself up and squeezed her blade tightly steeling for battle. "Not on your life."

"Your right not on mine, but yours miss."

Zelda winced at the viciousness in Ness's voice, "This kid."

IN THIS BATTLE YOU HAVE THREE LIFE STOCKS BUT NO ITEMS WILL BE GIVEN DURING THIS MATCH YOU ARE LEFT TO YOUR OWN DEVICES! LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!

The arena turned into Ness's "Onett", a place he knew very well, Zelda is going to need a miracle to win this one. Zelda took the straps on her blade and strapped them onto the side of her forearm so she could easily retrieve it and have use her sheath to guard more efficiently. "Obviously Zelda was holding out when she fought us, this looks like her natural battle stance" Fox inquired. "Y'think so? I feel like she's doing this because she needs her legs to be light since she isn't really feelin' well." Samus argued. "Well, let's test put our theories to the test shall we? Fox challenged with his famous arrogant smirk. "You're on asshole." Samus accepted with a smirk of her own. Samus didn't actually care which theory was correct she just wanted Zelda to walk away from this okay, but if she had to choose she wants Fox to be correct.

Zelda landed on to the blue roof of one of the houses that decorated the stage, she was breathing hard and her eyes were desperately searching for her opponent. Zelda looked up and saw Ness's yo-yo aimed straight for her head not wanting to risk guarding and getting tangled up she did a low back flip to get out of the way. The warrior looked up to see that his yo-yo had made a giant hole in the roof, "Fuck, what the hell am I up against?" Zelda whipped her blade out of its sheath and span it so she could hold it in reverse grip. She ran forward and sliced the string to his yo-yo and span into the air hoping to land a critical slash to his torso.

Before her hit could connect she was hit by a string of sparks sending her back into the house and slamming through the roof. Zelda's body ached but she wasn't finished she rolled backwards and shot out of the house with enough force to send Ness flying off of it. The warrior landed in the street, wiping the blood that dripping into her eyes but before she could finish Ness hit her with his bat right in the jaw causing her to fly in to all of the incoming cars and making a giant crater in the street. "Two stocks, left Ms. Zelda!" Ness said in a hauntingly happy tone.

Zelda rolled onto her stomach and pulled herself onto her knees. Blood began pouring out of her mouth; curious as to what was bleeding she put her hand in her mouth and pulled out a molar, seconds later she spat out four more of her teeth. Unknown to Zelda she was on the Jumbotron, everyone saw her pull and spit out her teeth. "What the fuck Ness, haven't you ever heard of "not the face" you fucking fat bottom dwarf!" Samus roared enraged at seeing her sunshine in distress.

Zelda weakly stood up, she was double-visioned and delirious and was occupied sucking the blood out of the holes in her gums. She crawled out of the crater and was hit by another swing of Ness's bat causing her to fall back into the crater. More teeth evacuated Zelda's mouth but she wouldn't give up she still had two more stocks left. The young boy lifted his bat to land one more blow but Zelda sliced through it and kneed him in the face sending him flying out of the crater. "C'mon babe, you can still win." Samus muttered, at first she just wanted Zelda to survive but now she wanted her to kick this kid's ass.

Zelda wobbled in pursuit of the young boy and after pinpointing which of the two were real she began to throw her needles. Ness took ten needles in the arm before he felt Zelda's cold blade on his throat sending him out of the arena. "I still have a chance." At that exact moment a pain in Zelda's stomach began to surface making her double over. "Sh-shit." Blood poured out of the warriors mouth "What's happening to me?" Zelda thought still holding her stomach. "I'm not done yet." Ness screamed running at her. The warrior didn't even bother to move, she was in over her head when she thought she could win this.

The pain was getting worse it felt like something was gnawing on her insides with millions of sharp lacerated teeth. Blood poured steadily from her mouth and her eyes hazed over, "Cannon ball!" Ness said about to butt slam Zelda. "Did Zelda just die?" Fox asked incredulously. Samus didn't know what to say as she stared at the frozen doubled over Zelda, "Zelda you fuckin' promised!" Samus cried out. "Yes she did Samus and I intend to help her keep it." Cerberus said with confidence in her voice. A black aura burst furiously around Zelda's body causing Ness to fly into a building. The warriors hair turned black as night, the whites of her eyes were filled with darkness, Zelda's right eye turned a similar gold as the left one, her canines grew long and sharp and black claws grew out of her fingertips. "I'm sorry little boy but I can't have you causing any more damage to my little dove." Cerberus chuckled, moving Zelda's hands testing the success rate of the possession.

"My 110% success rate will not be tarnished today." Cerberus was very pleased to know Zelda didn't try and reject her. Cerberus unfastened the straps on her forearm so she could hold the sheath in her hand. "Ready or not here I come!" The demon leaped into the air, finding Ness struggling to get out of the buildings debris. Cerberus landed in front of the boy, grabbed his collar and threw him up in the air like a baseball. She placed the grip of her blade in her mouth and held the sheath like a baseball bat, as soon as Ness hit eye level with Cerberus he felt an ineffable amount of pressure on his eyes and before he knew it, he was sent flying faster than a comet. The demon rested her sheath on her shoulder and cupped her hand over her eyes, "Homerun baby." Cerberus thought to herself.

The demon took the blade from her mouth and sheathed her blade. "C'mon kid I don't have all day." Cerberus said stopping a speeding car with her foot. She then stomped on the bumper making it flip in the air and did a back flip kick sending the car flying hitting Ness head on in the face with an ungodly amount of force. Ness struggled to stand up but before he could regain his bearings Cerberus slashed his right arm off. Ness screamed in agony gripping his wound, writhing in pain before Cerberus. The demon made a disgusted face and lifted up her foot stomping on Ness's jaw breaking it with a wet crack. "Your screams are pathetic and that makes them disgusting." Ness looked up at his opponent in fear gargling on blood; she picked him up by leg hair and slammed him into the ground repeatedly until his leg ripped off. "Hey guys, I'm done playing now." Cerberus said with a sinister grin staring down at such a pathetic excuse for a fighter.

"Well little dove, the stage is all yours." Cerberus released her possession giving Zelda back her body. "Huh, wha?" Zelda looked down to see a pulverized Ness barely clinging to life. "Did I do..." Zelda stopped when she felt the urge to vomit, turning on her heel she ran out of the stadium to the tunnel. "Something's wrong!" Samus said standing up and running to the tunnel where Zelda was. "Hey wait!" Fox called out, "dammit, well the hell just happened."

Zelda ran through the minor wound healing gate and placed both hands onto the wall and began to vomit a chunky black liquid. After five minutes of vomiting she fell backwards, trying to catch her breath but was interrupted when she heard a painfully familiar voice. "You ruined our plans Zelda, how rude of you." The warrior sat up and looked for the owner of the voice which was a tall masked and hooded figure. "Little dove, last night when you had that night terror you were being cursed with a night parasite, that's why you have been feeling sick." Cerberus explained. "You possessed me to kill it didn't you? And you took over to help me win as well." Zelda said ashamed, feeling pathetic.

"Being pathetic doesn't just stop my child." The deep evil voice stated.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"Look in front of you and figure it out for yourself."

Zelda did just that, the black chunky liquid she had thrown up was moving turning into some kind of creature. "What the hell is that?" Zelda gasped. The black liquid had turned into a fetus with bulgy eyes and a distorted cry. The warrior clasped her hands onto her mouth and stared in fear at the travesty in front of her.

"If it wasn't for that meddling blade of yours you would have given birth to a healthy child, but Cerberus aborted it, just like you had so long ago." The hooded figure said.

"Zelda, Zelda! Where are ya?! Samus yelled searching for her lover.

Zelda sat in shock, how dare this man bring up things she had worked so hard to move past, she stood up in rage and grabbed her blade. A black aura began to fume off of Zelda and it traveled all the way down to her blade. "I'm back where I belong, little dove. Now let's cut this fool down." Zelda ran toward the figure with her blade drawn when she noticed a giant distorted figure behind her. The black monstrosity had grown, it kept it's fetus like state but all over its body it had other baby like heads and limbs protruding from it. "Mama." It said in a childish distorted voice.

"Face your past, Zelda." The hooded figure cackled as he turned to leave.

"Mama!" Zelda turned around to see the monstrosity reaching out for her, she flipped out of the way not wanting to be touched by it.

"Don't call me that, don't you fucking call me that! Zelda cut the monsters arm in half then dashed behind it cutting through the tentacles protruding from its back.

Samus finally reached the end of the tunnel and stared in disgust at the monstrosity that Zelda was fighting off. "Zelda." Samus activated her armor and began shooting missiles at the monster causing it to screech in pain. "Mama!" it cried staring at Zelda with pain evident on its face.

Zelda clenched her fists in anger causing her body to burst into flames, "Don't make me tell you again." Zelda growled throwing giant balls of flame at the monster. Samus began charging her cannon, "What the hell is this thing, and why is it calling Zelda mama?" Her cannon finally completed charging and she fired a giant energy beam at the beasts head leaving no trace of its existence.

Zelda then concentrated the flames on her body to her blade horizontally cutting the parasite in half. The monster fell down to the ground and melted into its liquidated form and disappearing into a stain on the floor. "I'm not your mother." Zelda flicked the black goo off of her sword and sheathed it before falling unconscious. "Sunshine!" Samus screamed running to catch Zelda.

Samus leaned against the wall in front of the regeneration room, "What a day, it was as bad as it was good." Samus couldn't make heads or tails out of anything, minus the love Zelda and herself share for each other. "Why couldn't it have just been influenza?" Samus sighed as she continued to stare at the regeneration room door.

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

A/N: What the fack just happened?! Is Ness okay? He dead, you know he dead. This chapter is pretty fucked, I'm sorry but I'm a pretty fucked person so don't think things are going to get any better.

-Skip


	5. Chapter 5: So about that Drink?

Chapter Five: So about that Drink?

A/N: Okay friends, this chapter is mainly just conversation, figuring out what Zelda has been up to for the past two years, finding out what the fuck Cerberus is and all that other good stuff. Pretty much this chapter is explaining what the hell is going on! There is talk of rape, miscarriage and abortion, in this chapter so it's a bit trigger happy. Continue at your own risk okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers!

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

"Um, Ms. Aran?" A nurse asked as she was entering the hall way from the regeneration room.

Samus hummed in response cocking her head to the side.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to hear about Zelda's progress, before I left for the night."

"Damn right I want to know, lay it on me."

"Well Zelda's temperature and vitals have finally stabilized to a safer level so tomorrow she should be in tip top shape. Her wounds and teeth regenerated without a hitch as well so there is nothing to worry about."

Samus let out a sigh of relief, "But what can you tell me about why she was in such critical condition?"

"The doctors couldn't figure out anything except for whatever it was it has already exited her body."

"That question is something that I will have to answer for you." Cerberus interjected in Samus's head.

"Who the hell-…" Samus looked around frantically trying to find the origin of the voice.

"Ms. Aran?" The nurse asked in confusion.

"Did you not just hear that voice?!"

"What voice?" The nurse gasped backing up in fear.

"Stop scaring the poor girl and let her go home, I'm projecting my voice specifically into your head so no one else can hear me." Cerberus chuckled in amusement.

"Thanks for helping Zelda miss, you can go home now!" Samus said stiffly trying to play the cool guy.

"Uh, yes of course, I'm happy to have helped." The nurse said with a smile as she turned to leave. "Have a good night Ms. Aran.

"Thanks, you too." Samus waved then turned her attention back to the deep alluring voice that invaded her mind. "So who are you anyway?

"My name is Cerberus the empress of darkness and flame but you probably recognize me as the blade Zelda carries."

Samus deadpanned, "So, I'm talking to a blade? I've definitely hit rock bottom."

"Hold your tongue child; you are talking to the blade that claimed your arm."

Samus winced and gritted her teeth, "So, you said you can answer my questions?"

"That is correct child, any questions you have besides the questions that pertain directly to Zelda, those question I have no business answering."

"I see, well do you mind if I go outside and have a smoke?" Samus asked pulling out a pack of cigarettes form her leather jacket.

"Yes that is fine, the connection will not wane.

"Cool." Samus looked at the regeneration room one more time before leaving to go outside and smoke. She wished she could go inside and hold Zelda but they said it's probably best she be isolated for the rest of the night. "Contagious my ass, I kissed her for christ sake." Samus spat remembering the doctors forcefully dragging her from Zelda's side. Cerberus chuckled, "Zelda means a lot to you doesn't she?

"Yup, she is the most important, well everything in my life." Samus answered with a smile creeping onto her face. Just thinking about the younger girl made her want to ride unicorns and huff rainbows. The mercenary made it to the front door of the mansion and headed towards the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. She took a seat on the bench in front of it and lit a cigarette. "All right, Cerberus, let's chat."

"Yes, lets."

"Okay, so what was up with that weird baby thing that Zelda and I fought with earlier?"

"Starting from the bottom up I see? I like you already. Well that creature is called a 'Night Parasite' but its classification is called 'Legion.' The way the parasite attaches through a host is through a dream that they turn into a night terror. Considering how my little dove is constantly plagued with nightmares she was an easy target and a suitable host for the parasite."

"But why did it take the form of a baby?"

Cerberus chewed on her words wondering if explaining that would unleash secrets that were not hers to tell. "Well the legion parasite starts off as a formless mass and the caster as well as the host contributes to the form it takes. The parasites normally take the form of the caster's wishes and the host's fears. So in other words the caster and host have to have some kind of relationship for a legion's power to take effect properly."

Samus nodded her head in understanding while she took a drag of her cigarette, "So, the caster is someone Zelda knows in some way or another?"

"That is exactly correct."

"Still doesn't explain why the legion took the form of a fetus."

"That is not something I am at liberty to tell, you will have to ask Zelda about that."

Not knowing why the parasite was a baby made Samus uneasy giving her unpleasant thoughts. "If I asked would she tell me?" Samus asked clenching her fists tightly.

"I do not know, but I would hope so."

"I hope so too." Samus watched the sunset, it wasn't often she got to watch them especially not in space. Zelda loved sunsets because of the beautiful colors it created and it was the sign that a new day was right around the corner. "Where has Zelda been for the past two years?" Samus whimpered.

"She has been training in the Nifelheimr with the three Golden Goddesses. After Zelda was exiled she prayed to the goddesses and they showed themselves to her, and in turn recruited her to become their warrior. She graciously accepted and trained until she was on deaths doorstep then trained some more. She was so determined to become strong that she forgot that she had to be alive to achieve such a goal."

"Nifelheimr, that sounds heavenly." Samus said taking the last drag from her cigarette and flicked it into the fountain. "Why couldn't she have just stayed in Hyrule to train?" Samus asked lighting another cigarette.

"Well if she didn't train there, she would have died long ago."

"What the hell do you mean by that Cerberus?!"

Cerberus was pleased to get a rise out of the mercenary, "Her body is littered with scars from her training, she has had her head cut off, her heart obliterated, deep sword slashes to her torso, and I don't know if you noticed but half of her left arm is prosthetic. These wounds would have no trouble killing her but the mist in Nifelheimr prevent death so she was able to heal with the Goddesses help of course."

Samus felt her heart stop; her Zelda had been killed and vitally injured time and time again just to become strong. "Sunshine can't catch a break can she?" Samus chuckled trying to hold her tears back.

"No it seems that she can't and I am partly to blame for her hardships." Cerberus said with guilt in her voice. "When she was fighting me so that she could wield me I had taken her eye, and I caused the scars on her face. I felt so terrible that I gave her one of my eyes in exchange. Or rather it was more of a peace offering of sorts."

Samus grumbled under her breath trying not to find the blade and snap in half, "So what the hell is your story?"

"How kind of you to ask, well my full name is Cerberus Noctis, and as I said earlier I am and will always be the empress of flame and darkness. In the old world I ruled in a place called Gotterdammerung, I and two others ruled there. We all had one place that we would govern mine being of course darkness and flame. We ruled for millions of years until sorcerers became greedy with power and their knowledge of enchanted weapons. So I and my sisters were imprisoned in 'soul weapons.' A magical breakthrough for all that practiced magic. However, the only way that we can be wielded is if you can meet our requirements. Zelda met mine dead on and I became her weapon but of course she had to convince me that we were one in the same. We had both been betrayed by someone we loved and held a deep hatred that we tried to ignore. She is the light of my life and I will do all I can to make sure she continues to be". Cerberus concluded.

"Betrayed?" Samus uttered weakly, letting the cigarette fall from her mouth.

"Again that is not a question I can answer but I can tell you that it was not you."

Samus rubbed her forehead of the sweat that accumulated there from this intense conversation. "So if Zelda trained only for two years, why does it feel like she's a master at her craft?"

"That's simple in the Nifelheimr time passes differently so two years in the Nifelheimr is like 240 human years. Each month is a total of 10 years there, but I don't really understand why time passes that way but you definitely felt every single year pass."

"Damn so she has 240 years on me? That sucks." Samus laughed, picking up the cigarette she dropped and lighted it again.

"I would suppose so but remember where she started and where you started. 240 years was the perfect amount of time for her to achieve her goal. You've already achieved strength, and besides you were not granted the opportunity to train with gods so don't beat yourself up."

"You know Cerberus, you're all right.

"I'm glad you think so, but before I go, I have something to ask of you."

"Fire away."

"No matter what happens, do not leave Zelda's side, I can only do so much as her blade. I want to entrust you with this task because you are the only one in this universe she can trust and not to mention love. I don't care how you go about staying with her just make sure it is done. Understood?"

Samus rubbed the back of her neck and blushed. "Understood."

After Samus's reply Cerberus cut off the connection between them. Samus continued to sit in front of bench, finishing her cigarette and processing what had just happened. "Finally an excuse to take her with me into space." Samus smiled ecstatically, thinking of all the things they could do, all the things they could see, the possibilities were virtually endless. "First thing's first though, I have to figure out what happened to Zelda." Despite being happy about Cerberus's acceptance, she couldn't ditch the bottomless pit growing in her stomach. "Wake up Sunshine!" Samus screamed to the twilight sky.

Almost as if it was on cue Zelda shot up from her bed, "Samus!" the warrior panted. She had been having a nightmare about Samus and herself fighting an evil darkness and failing to eradicate it. "This doesn't look like my room." Zelda muttered looking around the room lazily trying to figure out where she was. "You fell unconscious after battling that parasite; Samus carried you to the regeneration room." Cerberus informed. Zelda blushed in embarrassment imagining how strong Samus must have looked carrying her unconscious body. "Ah, my teeth!" Zelda exclaimed licking the teeth that were now in the place of the bloody sockets. "Modern day technology really is amazing, huh Cerberus?"

"Agreed, you healed in record time my little dove."

"Well I have you to thank for that. If it wasn't for you that parasite would still be occupying my body."

"You know that I would do anything for you my little one." Cerberus didn't say it aloud but she thought of Zelda as her only daughter so in her heart she knew that she had to do whatever necessary to keep Zelda safe.

"Um, Cerberus?"

Cerberus hummed her response. "Ganondorf planted that parasite in me didn't he?"

"I don't want to jump to conclusions but he would be my first choice. He is the only one I know that would tamper with forbidden magic to achieve his goals."

Zelda sighed, she had expected Ganondorf to try and break her before their fight but it didn't make it any easier to accept. "I guess I better have my guard up 24/7 again."

"Now little dove that will not be necessary, you have a blonde beauty that would love to help carry your burdens."

The warrior blushed, "But that wouldn't be fair, I couldn't ask her to possibly…Could I?"

"Oh, Sunshine, you know there is nothing wrong with askin' for help from time to time." Samus interrupted, entering the regeneration room. "They said you wouldn't wake up 'til tomorrow, did ya have a nightmare?"

Zelda was shocked to see the older woman and began to blush furiously, "Oh, it's nothing to worry about really!"

"Mhm." Samus hummed suspiciously walking over to Zelda's bed and sitting beside her.

"You know that you can tell me anything right? I'm on your side, so you can trust me." Samus snaked her arm around Zelda's waist and held her close. "I just wanna help y'know.

Zelda melted into the other woman feeling all of the unease leave her body. "How about I…" the warrior hesitated chewing on her words thoroughly. "How about I tell you everything over that drink you owe me?"

"Everything? Like why you were exiled and stuff like that?" Samus asked surprised at how well this was going whatever this was.

"Everything means everything, doesn't it?" Zelda chuckled, giving Samus a light peck on the cheek. "I would like to change first if you didn't mind though."

"Ah, um, of course I don't mind!" Samus stood up from the bed and helped Zelda down.

Zelda slipped on her boots, then grabbed her blade and linked arms with Samus before leaving the regeneration room. Samus couldn't help but smile at the younger girl; she truly was her everything and she had to protect her no matter what the cost. "So, I'm not one for mood setting but shit no time like the present right?" Samus stopped walking and turned to face Zelda. "Be my girlfriend will ya?"

Zelda's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. "Your wha?"

"My main squeeze, my significant other, y'know my GIRLfriend?" Samus putting more emphasis on the world "girl" to be an ass.

Zelda's heart skipped a beat, "Of course, I'll be your girlfriend." Samus grabbed the younger girl and pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh babe, you don't know how happy you've made me!" The warrior hugged the mercenary back with the same amount of strength and chuckled at her girlfriend's giddiness. Samus pulled away from the hug looking Zelda in the eye, "I probably look pretty uncool right now huh?"

"You look very uncool but as your girlfriend, I forgive you!" Zelda said running off towards her room.

"Wait, you really think I look uncool?!" Samus yelled after Zelda.

"Of course I do! Compared to me you are a total nerd, look how awesome I am now!" Zelda joked sticking her tongue out at the older girl.

Samus scowled feeling an unreasonable amount of anger in her chest and picked up her pace to where she was furiously sprinting, "I'll show you just how uncool I am!"

Zelda turned around to see that the mercenary was gaining on her and noticed the older woman's eyes flash a deep crimson, "Hey, wait you know I was just…" before she could finish Samus wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and picked her up, "joking" was the last thing Zelda thought before she was knocked unconscious by a deadly German suplex. The warrior's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to foam from the mouth.

"Um, babe?" Samus rolled over slowly, keeping one arm around Zelda's waist so that she didn't fall off of her.

"Excuse me if I am out of line but who the fuck German suplex's their girlfriend?!" Cerberus exclaimed.

"I was only tryin' to give her a tackle hug but then I blanked out and we were in that position." Samus whimpered worriedly, laying Zelda's head in her lap.

Zelda groaned awake, "Remind me never to insult you again." The warrior sat up and rubbed the top of her head. "Your eyes changed for a second before you knocked me unconscious, are you okay?"

"Well, all I remember is feeling really pissed off then my body sort of went into auto pilot from there, but now it feels like I was never angry in the first place. The feeling completely faded."

Zelda shakily stood up and offered her hand to Samus, "Well then if it's gone there is nothing to worry about." Samus accepted the younger girls hand and stood up with worry still plastered on her face. "What the hell has gotten into me, for a second I wanted to hurt, no kill Zelda." Samus shuddered at that realization, "I'd better tread lightly from here on 'til I can figure out what's goin' on."

"I'll be right back John Senile." Zelda chuckled going into her room to change.

"How the hell does she know about John Cena?" Samus laughed, shaking her head at how little she actually knew about the warrior. "That was a damn good joke though."

Zelda took off her bloodied clothes and grabbed the usual wife beater with the triforce symbol on the bottom left and another pair of cat pants. As she was getting dressed she couldn't help but think about why Samus would have attacked her like that. She had an idea but it didn't make sense when would he have had a chance to cast a spell or anything on the older woman.

"It's probably best not to dwell on it my little dove." Cerberus sighed.

"Yeah I guess so, one problem at a time right?" Zelda finished getting dressed and placed her weapons and helmet back on top of the dresser before leaving. "First thing's first, I have to tell the most important person in my life about why I was exiled." The warrior was getting cold feet, what would Samus think of her after she told her everything.

"Just get it over with, you haven't told anyone since it happened and I don't count little dove. Even if she does have a sour reaction, you'll have that relief of getting it off your of chest. Cerberus reassured.

"Maybe." Zelda muttered, slipping on her boots and exiting the room.

"Y'know it's refreshing seein' ya in something that isn't a dress." Samus stated obviously checking Zelda out.

"It's refreshing not being in one." Zelda added feeling embarrassed by all of the attention Samus was giving her. "Now, how's about that drink hm?" Zelda slipped her fingers in between Samus's and started off to their favorite local bar.

"Holding hands is pretty killer." Samus said looking down at their intertwined hands. Human contact wasn't something she got a lot of but never denied it when it was given to her. "I used to think holding hands was for pansies but obviously badass battle babes can do it too."

"You think of some of the weirdest things sometimes." Zelda said shaking her head at the absurdity of Samus's statement.

"Well when you spend most of your time in a ship, you end up thinking about a lot of strange things." Samus furrowed her brow at the memory of how many obscene things she's thought about during her time in space.

"Hm, as a vagrant all I thought about was where my next job awaited me. Pretty boring huh?"

"I was the same way at first, so don't worry too much about it. Soon you'll become so good at your work that you'll be thinking about how unicorns were brought about while you're hunting a bounty head."

Zelda laughed heartily then wiped a tear from her eye, "Well, I'm not a bounty hunter but I'm sure when I'm slaying a dragon next time I'll be thinking about unicorns."

"You've slain dragons before?" Samus asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"I've killed five already, I lost my arm to one of them." Zelda held up her left arm. "It breathed an acid like flame onto it and the acid ate away the flesh and bone from the elbow down."

Samus winced at hearing how the younger girl lost her arm, "Holy fuck that sounds painful."

"I was delirious from the pain for about two weeks, but I completed my mission as I was s'posed to, so no worries."

The mercenary didn't like the "complete the mission no matter what the cost" attitude Zelda had adopted but that's a problem they can work out another time. After some time the couple arrived at the "Blue Shell Tavern" where Zelda and Samus had bonded for the first time which in the end allowed them to be pretty good friends. The two walked in and sat in two of the bar stools located directly in front of the bartender. They were both pretty heavy drinkers so they wanted to be as close to the alcohol as possible.

"Ah well what do we have here my two favorite customers are back in town, what can I get you guys? First round is on me." The barkeep said with an amplified smile.

"Two of your biggest mugs of black lager my good sir." Samus answered already knowing what kind of drink Zelda likes. When it came to alcohol they had similar tastes.

"Coming right up Samus!" The barkeep exclaimed turning to get their drinks.

Zelda propped her elbow onto the counter and leaned her head into her hand as she watched the barkeep fill up their mugs. "Everything okay beautiful?" Samus asked her strangely aloof girlfriend.

"Yeah everything's…peachy."

Samus stared at Zelda and rubbed her back gently, trying to give her some kind of comfort. "Well lady's here you are, call me when you are ready for round two!" the barkeep slammed down two large mugs in front of the girls, then walked away to attend to other customers.

In unison the two girls picked up their mugs and gulped down half of the lager then slammed down their mugs with a satisfied sigh. "Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen." Samus said giving Zelda a reassuring smile. "I don't want to make you feel like I'm forcin' you to tell me anything." The warrior took a sip from her mug, and then leaned onto the older woman's shoulder. "I just don't want you to look at me any different after I tell you."

Samus snaked her arm around the warrior's waist, "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I hope so." Zelda polished off the last of her lager then politely asked for another. "You may want a full mug for this story and maybe even a cigarette."

Samus drank the rest of her drink then asked for another like she was told. "That bad huh?"

The mercenary grabbed some of the peanuts that were in a barrel beside her and began to break and eat them.

"Here's round two girls!" The barkeep slid their mugs down to them.

"Thanks" The girls said in unison.

Samus gingerly sipped at the lager wanting to make it last so she doesn't interrupt Zelda's story. "All right cutie pie, I'm ready."

The warrior took a deep breath and exhaled slowly trying to calm her nerves; she was going to finally speak these words out loud and to her lover no less. She felt a mixture of anxiety and happiness inside of her gut, it was now or never. Zelda took one last sip of her lager before beginning her story.

"After the tournament two years ago, I went back to my castle to be greeted by my royal advisor Ryuk. He informed me that because I was eighteen it was time I found a suitor to give birth to a royal heir. I was taken aback at first but I knew that it was my duty to continue the royal bloodline no matter the cost but…" Zelda choked on her words, tears evident in her eyes. "I wasn't expecting what came after I agreed to take part in the meetings. Ryuk would round up all of the suitors, question them, and then sent them to me if they fit his qualifications. They would come into my room, the guards would block it off and then they would…." Zelda stopped and took a giant gulp of her lager.

"They would have their way with me, because Ryuk said that I agreed to it, like I was some penis hungry whore. Soon the lineup of suitors became men who only wanted to fuck the princess, how charming right? They'd rape me then leave, and I was completely powerless to stop it. If I said anything my royal name would be slandered and my people would be disgusted and rebel against me so I stayed quiet. I would go to a dark witch after each "meeting" and take poisons so that if I was pregnant I would miscarry or if I waited too long I would go to her for abortions. All the lives I so selfishly took away because I couldn't deal with having the children of such uncultured swine."

Samus clenched her fists until her nails broke the skin and caused her to bleed. She wanted to stand up go to Hyrule and blow that shitty castle to smithereens, she wanted to beat the shit out of Ryuk and all the men that soiled her Sunshine. "Where the fuck was Link?!" Samus forced out through clenched teeth.

"The last night I stayed in the castle was when I realized that I could trust no one in that world anymore. I went into my room and was gang raped by Ganondorf and Link and whoever else they allowed to participate. Link would constantly be in line for the suitors meeting but because he was my friend, I wouldn't let him have his way with me. That angered him to no avail; I suppose Ganondorf was the only person he could turn to so that he could make me fall in love with him. Ganondorf cast a spell onto Link so that if I had his child, I would've fallen in love with him against my will but because of the poisons I had been taking their plans failed."

Samus pulled her nails out of her skin and crossed her arms, "So, when you went into exile they were probably looking for you but when the Smash Tournament came around they knew you would probably be here and they are trying to finish what they started?"

Zelda nodded her head, while sipping from her lager, avoiding looking at the older woman. "I hate that you had to go through that alone and I will make sure you will never have to again. I've never heard such fucked up things like corruption within a castle before so this makes me glad you left to become a warrior. Those physical scars were easier to deal with than those emotional ones I'm sure. Zelda…" Samus sighed and let the tears she had been holding back fall. "Why the fuck did this happen to you?! Of all the shitty people in this world the nicest person I have ever known had been…" She couldn't say it, the thought just brought about more tears and more anger.

Zelda watched the older woman with tears accumulating her own eyes, "I-I… Maybe it was something that needed to happen in order for me to become strong, I don't know." Tears began to pour out of the warrior's eyes; this had been the first time she had felt emotion about what happened.

"This happened because there are really shitty people in the world Zelda, you went through that because people can be just downright evil. I bet that Ryuk motherfucker was making money off of you, there would be no other reason to put you through that then to get money." Samus glared at the girl with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I better not ever see him, because I will rip him to tiny fuckin' pieces, completely unrecognizable to the coroners who have to identify him.

Zelda shoved her hand into her varsity jacket and paid for their drinks, this was no place to have an emotional breakdown. Samus looked up at the girl confused as to why she paid, "You can pay next time, now let's go." Zelda wiped the tears from Samus's eyes and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the tavern. "I wanted to become strong, and I did but strength is such a shallow goal, I thought that if I fought for the Goddesses sake I could fill the hole that's been growing in my heart. I then found out that fighting for the Goddesses was a mere distraction, anything to take those dreadful memories away. Samus, I just want to be somebody, those men used me like I was a toy taking away my sense of self. I've been working diligently to regain my image, to become a somebody, a somebody that I myself can be proud. Silly isn't it?"

Samus stared at Zelda, she had become a much different person, she had become someone that she worked so hard to be. Picking up the pieces of her broken image all by herself, the shards constantly cutting her fingers all because of someone else's evil motives. "Zelda, go to space with me after the tournament is over."

"To space? But I…"

"Fighting for the Goddesses isn't doing it for you, and I won't let you go back to Hyrule so you can fight off Link and Ganondorf to the end of your days so go to space with me. I can protect you there and it'll just be you and I floating in an endless abyss of nothingness."

"Samus?"

"What is it sunshine?"

"You really do suck at mood setting." Zelda answered giving her girlfriend a hug as acceptance.

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and it helped you understand what's going on a little more, stay cool everyone!

-Skip


	6. Chapter 6: Time for a Redo

Okay, first I would like to apologize, I have written five chapters and I realized this is not how I wanted the story to go. So I will rewrite it, and give it a better name and make it how it was supposed to be. I believe you guys'll like it better than this one so stay tuned for the legit version!


End file.
